Eyeball
I was a young man, The game was Roblox, A massive multiplayer site where millions from all around the world where playing, and millions of games at the same time, Today I talk about a particular player, a particular game and about my experience with both the user and game. It was around 2012 when I had heard of this Myth or which they called it a phenomenon, but there where sceptic's and there facts and most of them sounded true, and I'd believed them until my experience, The myth was that in any random baseplate you could speak out a number of letters that would spell out the user's name, could transport your character to a server by the name of The Deep red sea somewhat believed as a hacker group /''' hangout. As I was one the sceptic's I ignored the rumours and sometimes challenged the person speaking about it if it was real or not, anyway I'd be trying to avoid the rumour but for some reason that I still don't understand to this day it kept coming back to my head, It was a curious rumour since I'd never actually tried to see if it was actually real, So I'd listen, Listen for how to activate it and get transported to the supposed ''Deep red sea''. after some confusing, frustrating and annoying attempts to learn how to do the Ritual or whatever it was, I'd learn to do it after many attempts, Firstly you would have to join any empty baseplate with no one present, No one, Secondly you'd have to compose this Rhyme '' Deep red sea, Deep red sea, Hear my call to be free, Deep red sea, Deep red sea, Release the life from me so I can go through the Deep red sea'' after that there was the final step you'd have to say the user's name Eyeball A sound of a ship, somewhat like the Titanic's horn would play, and you'd travel and would have to traverse the deep red sea. Upon joining the game I checked my menu/Tab, The reset button was obsolete and so was the X and the leave game button none of them would work, There was a steampunk like room with whistling pipes, and cogs and machines pumping a red liquid through medium sized tubes, again the ship sound triggered, The Horn blasted my ears but my screen was stuck so I couldn't turn it down, and task manager would not open, it would just present me with a error and immediately delete the message, I walked across the machinery each sounding like a neck snapping, I'd finally find the Metal Vault-like door with a sign above it, '' The Deck ''' I'd use a notebook to write the locations that I'd find so I moved on because the door had a keypad, I presume I'm in a boiler room or maintenance room, but the only NPC or Person I could observe was a man, The man's facial features where disfigured, Stitched but also with oozing wounds, a black eye, puffed up cheeks, disturbing as it was, It walked as if nothing was wrong, But the thing I most noticed was its eye, It stared, Its had turned when ever I went out of picture its head would follow my movement, stalking me through the cracks of the pipes, but it kept its distance but it still stared... As I was traversing through the room I spotted a piece of equipment that looked like a radio, It was inactive and had no role until I turned away, a Crack of speech burst through the corroded speaker of the radio, . -.-- . -... .- .-.. .-.. / .. ... / .-- .- - -.-. .... .. -. --., I think its Morse code but since I'd like to forget about this experience on ROBLOX I dare not discover what it translates to, and still to this day I keep them words close. A minute later after the transmission , I'd discover a note, Covered by Tubing which transported the red liquid to heaven knows where, I would refuse to follow the tube but I convinced my self to see what the Note was, As my mouse interacted with note I heard the Roblox step sound effect, The tapping was eerie, I quickly read the note and wrote it down '' 3219 '' quickly presuming it was a code ''Maybe the code to the door I muttered to myself quietly, But as I turned around, The npc I saw before was standing before me, looking taller then before, It spoke but not in the npc text which you could identify by having a side of blue, but it spoke in a white text box, '' I shall give you this offer to leave'' after that '' Return and you shall not come out again'' I was soon banned from the game for a day and Until today... I've convinced myself not to go back. I shall return with a update tomorrow, no specific time, if I'm not lucky I might not be able to write about it. I hope you have nice dreams and I hope I do as well, because when I am awake, It will most likely be a living Nightmare for me and maybe for you... Sweet Dreams -Polyroid This is a fiction, Date of part two will be concluded when I am bothered to write it is needed and I value that very much, Hate speech or foul language is not welcome a nice day/night Category:Games